<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey and Jay. The first time. by Naughtyfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817492">Honey and Jay. The first time.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyfic/pseuds/Naughtyfic'>Naughtyfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Taboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyfic/pseuds/Naughtyfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If they actually went there...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Brown/Honey Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey and Jay. The first time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honey felt the nerves hit her as she let Jay take her hand and lead her into his bedroom.</p><p>She’d been the one to kiss him first, to tell him she wanted this. But now she was scared. This was terrifying. He would soon see all of her. The room was dark due to the curtains being closed but it there was still the wilting evening light from outside of them, making sure that every part of her body would be visible to Jay as soon as she removed her robe. She was suddenly frozen to the spot. What if he found her repulsive? She knew she was older. She’d had two children and whilst she’d worked hard to stay in shape (often too hard, to her detriment in the byproduct of an recurring eating disorder), she knew she couldn’t possibly be as perky as Lola. Or any of the other young women of around Jay’s age that he’d slept with. Part of her knew that even if Jay was disappointed with what she had to offer, he’d always be too polite to say. But she couldn’t bear it if he was put off by what she looked like. It would surely kill her.</p><p>Jay made the decision for her, reaching up a soft hand to stroke her cheek, eyes gleaming with wonder, and possibly some nerves of his own, before running it through her brunette locks and pulling her in gently for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Honey felt her nipples tingle as they started to harden and moisture begin to gather between her legs. She wanted - needed him so badly and was shocked at the strength of that need, but thrilled by it as well. She surprised herself further by letting her hand trail down Jay’s slim, toned frame, his T-shirt and jeans already discarded, and rest upon the growing erection he had in his boxers, causing him to give a small intake of breath even as they kissed. He pulled away and looked at her with matching blue eyes, sparkling almost black in the dim light, full of affection, respect - love. And she felt safer, even though the knots tightened in her stomach as he undid her robe cord. </p><p>He slid his hands under the silky material at her shoulders and slowly lifted the garment off before letting it drop to the floor, revealing her nudity. Her full breasts with their pinky brown areola, firming up further as the cold air (and electric undercurrent) hit them. Her slim but soft stomach - she hoped he couldn’t see any of the faded silvery stretch marks from her pregnancies. Her long legs (which he’d openly told her he admired already) leading up to meet at her tidy, trimmed dark bush, neat, wet lips hiding within. She knew on one level she wasn’t in bad nick for someone nearing their mid 40’s, but on another level she was scared to look Jay, with all his youthful beauty, in the eye. Why would a 26 year old man want a middle aged woman like her?</p><p>When she heard him softly gasp however, she braved a look. He was staring at her body in wonder, marvelling at her like he’d found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. </p><p>“You are absolutely beautiful, ya know that?” he managed, unable to contain his awe at her body.</p><p>And it was only then that Honey could truly relax as she knew he meant what he said. He always did. She heard the truth in his words, and saw it in his eyes and felt it in his touch as he ran his hand down from her cheek, down her chest and brushing against one of her nipples before cupping her breast and moving in to kiss her mouth again. Confidence flooding back from where it had possibly never even been before, Honey startled Jay by suddenly hooking her thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down with some vigor, revealing Jay’s rock hard erection, which slapped back up against his taut abdomen. Honey could see that he was blessed with his size and felt yet more excitement at the thought of taking his piece inside of her. She was rapidly losing all inhibitions now as she wrapped a hand around his shaft, causing another involuntary gasp from Jay. She hadn’t felt a man get as erect as Jay was now since she’d been around his age - perhaps that was an aging thing too? With Billy and Adam, both being older, they would still get solid, sure. But Jay’s cock looked almost painfully hard and it aroused Honey deeply. She wanted him inside her and her sudden lack of patience as she started to jerk at Jay’s girth made him let out a soft laugh.</p><p>“Ladies first, right?” He grinned, his eyes twinkling from underneath his curly, strawberry blonde fringe. He stepped out of his boxers and led her to the edge of the bed, where he motioned for her to sit down with him. As she did so, Jay leant in for another kiss, with slightly more urgency to it than the last. His hands were soft but they were everywhere - on her face, in her hair, around her waist - before braving it and touching her breasts once more, his thumbs softly brushing over her stiffening nipples. Honey felt her pussy tingle at his touch, at his lips on hers, their tongues gently exploring each other’s mouths. Jay was a good kisser. Gentle but with definite intent. Honey could tell from the way he kissed her that he wasn’t just going to screw her and walk away. He was going to take his time.</p><p>Jay gently laid Honey down on the bed and held himself up over her body, his erection grazing against her hip as he continued to kiss her, leaving the slightest trail of slickness. Honey could feel how moist she was getting at the thought of having him inside her. She was almost ashamed at her desperation and fought an internal battle in her head of showing Jay how much she wanted him, versus restraining herself and possibly coming off as a prude. She knew the second option was her default setting so fought it with all her might. Jay noticed her freeze up as she worried about embarrassing herself to either extreme and he got the wrong end of the stick. He searched her face, as he pulled away, eyes full of concern.</p><p>“Hey you. You alright? We can stop if ya want?”</p><p>That was the last thing Honey wanted. Jay was so lovely. So gorgeous. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so cherished. To hell with restraint.</p><p>“No! Don’t stop...I, I do want this. I do.”</p><p>And before he could ask her if she were sure, she pulled him in for another kiss. Much more heated this time. As Jay pulled away from her hungry mouth, he set about leaving a trail of kisses down her body; down her neck and along her collarbone, moving lower to take her breasts in his mouth, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin on the underside before suckling one nipple after the other. Honey let out a moan at the sensations. He continued to kiss his way down her body, her stomach and her hips tensing up automatically uncomfortable at the thought of someone seeing her less desirable areas up close, but relaxing quickly as Jay clearly didn’t seem to notice or care. He was enjoying teasing her though. Somehow, he had ended up kneeling by the side of the bed with his head in between her legs. He would have had a clear view of her moist sex now. She couldn’t believe that she was letting Jay see her like this and moreso that she wanted him to. He would see she was wet. Wet for him. She hadn’t realised just how badly she wanted him to put his mouth on her pussy until she could see his soft ginger curls between her thighs.</p><p>She looked down at Jay nervously but his eyes were firmly on the prize. He deliberately avoided the area as he nuzzled and kissed down one of her thighs, before getting closer to her area and finally deciding to stop teasing her. Jay breathed the scent of her arousal and gave a tiny, satisfied sigh. He planted a soft kiss - just one at first - directly onto her swollen clitoris and Honey almost felt like coming then and there. The feeling of Jay’s mouth on her sex had been the recurring fantasy that had pushed her over the edge during her alone time for weeks now. And now it was actually, really happening. Jay returned his mouth to her little nub and began to kiss it again, before starting to suckle on it, softly at first and then with more intensity, before planting another couple of kisses there. </p><p>Honey lost her composure at this point and let out a slightly choked moan at the exquisite feeling and the heat in her cunt betrayed her further as she felt a trickle of moisture run from her hole and down her perineum. This didn’t go unnoticed by Jay, who, judging by the heavier breathing she felt on her pussy, was incredibly excited by this too and lowered his tongue to lick her juices. He began to lap at her in earnest, alternating between running his tongue up and down her pussy lips and circling around her hole, before slowly probing it just inside her. And Honey was properly moaning and writhing on the edge of the bed now, grabbing the sheets. Her thighs trembling in Jay’s arms as she looked down at the strawberry blonde head in between them, giving her pleasure she had only ever dreamed of. Jay was certainly gifted with his mouth.</p><p>With her eyes closed again, Honey felt Jay’s tongue move up again to her swollen clit, licking and suckling on the little pearl as something firmer started to probe around her entrance. Jay had brought his fingers up and was gently circling one around her sopping hole before running it up and down her slick labia, gathering as much natural lubrication as he could no doubt, before he didn’t disappoint and slowly pushed one digit inside her, followed by a second shortly after. Honey couldn’t remember a time when she’d ever been quite as wet as she was now. Another trickle of moisture squelched against Jay’s digits as he began to ever so slightly pick up the pace whilst frigging her, brushing his thumb over her engorged clit at the same time. </p><p>“Fuuuuck”. He exclaimed at her obvious excitement and his crude language turned Honey on even more. “God you’re so sexy Honey. You’re so beautiful. Come for me. Let yaself go for me.”</p><p>He kissed down one of her shaking thighs, fingers still pumping her gently, before returning his mouth to her soaking quim and lapping at her throbbing clit again. He began to suckle on it as, at the same time, he curled his fingers up to hit a ridge inside Honey’s vagina that she did not know even was there - a sweet spot that gave her the most incredible jolts of pleasure as Jay rubbed his fingers against it inside of her. She felt herself tighten and clamp down around his digits with a sudden urgency. And then something happened to Honey that had never happened before; the dam burst as she felt a click - or something - before her juices gushed out of her. Flew out of her, in fact, covering Jay’s hand and his mouth as he refused to stop licking and sucking and kissing her pussy whilst he worked at her with those long fingers of his. She was hit with the second wave of her orgasm almost simultaneously as her throbbing clitoris succumbed to the relentless, determined man between her legs and she closed her thighs around his head as she came, back arched, eyes closed, one of her hands in his curls and moaning - gasping his name over and over, intense pleasure crashing over her in waves.</p><p>Honey felt like her orgasm might well have lasted for hours for all she knew. All sense of time had been lost as she lie there and came down from her high, panting on the edge of the bed. It had been something else - she’d never felt such incredible pleasure like that in her whole life. Jay had actually made her come and not just in her fantasies. She braved reality by opening one blue eye, followed by the other. She glimpsed Jay quickly wiping his hand on the covers before kneeling up and collapsing next to her on the bed. Honey suddenly felt self-conscious - she knew she had come quite quickly and a lot and the edge of the sheets were soaked. That had never happened to her before, where her juices had come out of her with such force and she hoped she hadn’t just wet herself although she couldn’t smell anything bad. Just the unmistakable scent of arousal.</p><p>Jay was snuggling into her, planting kisses on her forehead, in her hairline and stroking his hand in between her breasts, being either careful not touch them or deliberately teasing her as she badly wanted him to. Honey suddenly became aware of his nakedness when she felt his erection softly digging into her hip as he hugged her, although he made no attempts to get her to touch him or even get himself off. Honey melted immediately; this diamond of a man next to her had been all about her pleasure - all about making her come. And she may or may not have embarrassed herself - she did not know - but he certainly wasn’t bothered if she had and was still treating her like a princess. No pressure from him. No expectations. He was a giver, not a taker. </p><p>And it was with this Honey realised exactly why she was in love with him. Because he never failed to put her before himself and make sure sure was happy and comfortable. And she didn’t know when it had all started really, perhaps during lockdown when she was struggling to keep to her new eating regime. But he’d always been right there - helping her, supporting her, championing her and boosting her confidence daily. He’d looked out for her throughout everything - even after her near sexual assault. It was Jay who had found her in time due to his own instincts. And it was Jay she’d woken up to at her hospital bedside, having stayed there all night. Even when his relationship with Lola had fallen apart due to her infidelity and all his dreams of being a family evaporated with it, he still tried to plaster on a brave face and be there for Honey instead.</p><p>Honey had no idea how or why Jay had decided to dedicate himself to her wellbeing but she knew how fortunate she was that he had. She was no longer a neurotic mess because of him. Sure she had her moments of panic, but one look at the handsome, honest, caring man next to her and they would melt away fast. He had a heart of gold and for the first time in her life she felt truly safe with someone. Because Jay genuinely respected her. </p><p>Yes he was younger. Yes they had links and a history that should have ruled all of this out. And yes, they’d agonised over their feelings and the rights and wrongs of it all. But Jay was all man now. And how often did anything good like this ever come around in either of their directions? Hardly ever. Why shouldn’t they be happy and grab it with both hands? Months of deep care, affection and unspoken attraction between two lonely people had given way to them falling in love. And now this. She loved him deeply. And she wanted to show him how much with her body.</p><p>High from her orgasm, confidence rising, she moved Jay’s tentative hand onto one of her breasts and felt another tingle downstairs as he brushed his thumb over the erect nipple. She ran her own hand down the smooth, pale skin of his toned torso to touch him, hearing the slightest intake of breath as she wrapped her manicured fingers around his shaft. He was so hard, almost painfully so and as she brushed her own thumb over the tip, it was wet, leaking pearls of fore-seed that she rubbed into the bell. Jay shuddered at the sensation of her touching his cock and Honey couldn’t wait much longer. She wanted him inside her so badly. He was big and she wanted the feeling of him filling her up. Of him fucking her until she came like she did before.</p><p>As she slowly jacked him, moving his foreskin up and down over the head of his cock, she looked at his beautiful face, eyes closed in pleasure, mouth slightly opening and clearly trying not to breath too heavily, to give away how aroused he was.</p><p>“Fuck me,” she whispered in his ear.</p><p>Jay’s eyes shot wide open almost comically, eyebrows raised at hearing Honey swear, quite possibly for the first time ever and it made her laugh. He laughed too.</p><p>“Are you sure? There’s rubbers in the bedside drawer if ya wanna reach ov...”</p><p>“No. We don’t need one.”</p><p>She saw something primal flash in Jay’s eyes as they glazed over and she just knew that he was picturing coming inside of her raw. And the same thought excited her greatly. At that point he pulled her face towards his own and properly kissed her, with so much hot passion that she felt herself lubricate once again down below. Jay climbed on top of her and took himself in hand before softly rubbing the head of his prick up and down her labia, and teasing her clit again. He nudged at her entrance before slowly starting to push himself inside, unable to suppress a moan at the sensation. He gradually edged in until he was buried to the hilt, breathing heavily and whispering a tiny “wow”. Honey could see Jay was struggling to keep control of himself and it turned her on even more. His piece was filling up every inch of her and as he cautiously began to thrust in and out of her, she felt the divine yet almost painful feeling of him hitting her cervix. She was so wet but it didn’t stop her pussy from clamping down around Jay’s cock like a vice. She couldn’t believe he was inside her, fucking her. And it was everything.</p><p>Perhaps in an effort to regain composure, Jay shifted up onto his knees slightly and gently pulled Honey’s body towards him, lifting her bum and pulling her up so that he was even deeper inside of her. He held her hips with both hands and started to fuck her, gentle thrusts at first, giving her time to get used to his size and then increasing the pace. Honey looked at the young man screwing her, his slender, toned body and the way he was starting to glisten slightly with sweat from the exertion. He was gorgeous. His long arms and fingers, pressing into her hips as he fucked her. And the million emotions crossing his handsome face as he tried to keep his eye contact steady with Honey. Every few seconds would falter and let his head fall back, breaths shallow, mouth open, eyes closed - clearly overwhelmed with the pleasure he was feeling. But not for long. He would always remember himself and look back down into Honey’s eyes, his own eyes tender, loving and affectionate but with flashes of animalistic lust as he diverted his gaze to her body below him. He brought one hand down to stroke her face, before letting it trail down her body and touch her breasts, thumbing one of her nipples which stiffened under his graze, causing both of them to moan out in ecstasy.</p><p>This was divine. Jay was making love to her. This was better than anything she could ever have imagined. He was so, so good...</p><p>Jay lowered his head down towards Honey’s and kissed her, one hand stroking her cheek the other firmly grabbing one of her buttocks as he screwed her. Kissing and fucking. Honey could feel him pulsing inside of her, growing even more rigid and clearly getting near. He suddenly pulled out, perhaps from fear he’d blow, and flopped back onto the bed beside her.</p><p>“Ride me?” He whispered into her ear, shyly, “I... I wanna see ya. All of ya.”</p><p>And Honey didn’t even think twice. Usually the sexual position she dreaded the most, not because she’d be putting more of the work in but because she felt so exposed, with every flaw on show. But for Jay, who clearly thought she was carved by angels or something, well she wanted to do this for him. To gift him her body in that way. And for herself too. She wanted to take control, to grind into him and feel how that felt...</p><p>Honey climbed atop Jay and straddled his pelvis. She lifted herself up and took the young man’s erection in hand, before slowly lowering herself onto it, both her and Jay watching as her pussy enveloped his cock and both moaning out once he was finally buried to the hilt. He was big, and so hard that Honey actually found it almost painful, taking all of him inside her. But it was that good pain. Pleasurable pain. Addictive pain. And she wanted more of it. More of him. If she could have taken him any deeper she knew she would have.</p><p>She started to move herself, slowly at first, rocking back and forth on top of him, before picking up the the pace slightly. Honey stared down at the man beneath her, looking upon the pleasure contorting his face and staring at his body, slender and lightly toned through his circuit training. She couldn’t stop herself running her hand over the smooth, pale skin of his subtly defined pecs and abs. Jesus, he was just lovely.</p><p>She remembered the first time she’d caught a glimpse of Jay nearly naked, over the summer in lockdown. Walking from his room to the bathroom in just his boxer shorts. And how she hadn’t really realised it at the time but that had probably been the turning point for her, where she started seeing him <i>differently</i>. She’d actually probably seen him in various states of undress in the past many a time, but for some reason, that was the first time she’d properly noticed him. Noticed his lean, toned torso. His smooth skin. And the way his cock had swung heavily underneath the fabric of his boxers as he walked, with mouthwatering promise. Honey had had no idea why she’d ogled him. Why she’d looked <i>down there</i>. And she felt flustered and almost ashamed of herself. But that hadn’t stopped her from thinking about it later, in her room, on her own. She’d blocked the thoughts out at the time and scolded herself in her head, telling her mind it was wrong. This was Jay, for goodness sake! She convinced herself that it was only natural, maybe because she was lonely and stuck indoors for months on end with no romantic opportunities, so her brain had latched onto the first man within view. But of course it was much more than that. She was in denial. She was falling in love with him and she hadn’t even realised it. </p><p>As their feelings had crept up on them over the next few months, her hand had eventually crept down into her knickers when she was alone. And that first glimpse of the man he’d become, along with every new glimpse since and every new fantasy brought her to shuddering orgasms via her own hand. And then the guilt would kick in and she would always struggle to look him in the eyes the next morning, scared that he’d know - that he’d work it out. Until he would bring her a coffee, made just the way she liked it . Or he’d say something to make her laugh her head off and she’d relax again, basking in his devotion to her. And when the feelings were too obvious to hide any longer and they finally confessed their mutual love and pining, Honey realised that Jay had probably been touching himself whilst thinking about her as well. Almost certainly, judging by his arousal right now, pulsing inside of her. She just couldn’t believe this was happening. That Jay really, really wanted her...</p><p>Jay had his hands on Honey’s hips, pulling her back and forth and lifting her up and down onto his rigid cock as the pace of Honey’s riding quickened. Sultry moans echoed throughout the room as they made love. Honey just could not believe the way Jay was looking at her! The desire in his eyes as he looked into hers, the raw lust as he moved his gaze down to her body, looking hungrily at her tits as they bounced with each movement and watching her oscillating hips before his eyes moved down to where her sweet pussy was kissing his skin. He looked completely blown away by her, like he thought she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and it made Honey’s confidence soar. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so <i>wanted.</i> </p><p>And as if to prove her point, Jay moved one of his hands up to stroke her face and then let it trail down her neck and collarbone to touch her breasts as she moved, his other hand still on her hips, pulling her deeper onto him. He gasped in awe as this made her moan again and she felt the pleasure building up in her tingling pussy as she continued to grind into him. Her clit was swelling as it grazed against his pubic hair and Honey could feel another orgasm approaching that she knew she wasn’t going to be able to stop. Her thighs started to tremble and she began to choke out her breathing as the climax hit her. Guard completely down, her body stiffened and she threw back her head, moaning loudly as the waves of pleasure crashed through her. She felt herself tighten around Jay’s cock, her clit pulsing as she flooded around him once again. Blinding silvery white sparks bursting behind her closed eyes as she came, rocking back and forth atop his proud manhood. The heat in her groin gave way to the most intense, incredible pleasure. Ecstasy. Honey felt as if she had been propelled into heaven. And just as she was coming down from the highest of highs, she regained enough composure to see Jay reach his...</p><p>“Ohhh Honey!”</p><p>He cried out her name as he shot up inside of her, his hands gripping her hips so tightly she thought they might bruise, pulling her onto him so that he was as deeply inside her pussy as he could possibly be whilst he ejaculated. Spraying all of his raw love into her with each upward thrust, eyes closed and pure, painful pleasure etched across his face as another hoarse shout left his lips. He came hard and Honey thought he looked almost angelic, vulnerable and just so, so beautiful as he climaxed. And she was taken aback at the rawness of it all, how her cunt clamped around his cock so possessively as he emptied himself inside of her. How her body was stealing from his like it knew how much she wanted him - all of him. And how his orgasm never seemed to stop, even as it started to fade off, his cock still pulsing the last of his seed up her. Jay’s eyes were still closed and he was still trying to recover as Honey collapsed on top of him, both of them spent from the exertion, their breathing still ragged. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and he kissed her hair, so she moved her mouth across to kiss him on the lips, tender and loving - the perfect seal on the beautiful, powerful love they’d just made.</p><p>This was the bit where it was supposed to get awkward. Where Honey was supposed to start getting regrets and walk to the bathroom to clean up. But she didn’t feel awkward at all, she felt blissed out. She had no regrets whatsoever, even if she was supposed to. And she had no desire to go to the bathroom to clean herself. She wanted to stay where she was forever, curled up in Jay’s warm, loving arms, her own arm draped over his body as he stroked her skin gently and planted kisses atop her head. She wanted to let his seed stay inside of her, even as a little trickled out, because it felt like a gift. She couldn’t have moved even if she’d wanted to, which she didn’t and as the happy, satisfied exhaustion started to hit her and her eyes started to drop, she felt Jay, always thoughtful, reach down slightly and pull the blanket over her, over them both, so they wouldn’t get cold. He obviously had no intentions of moving either. He kissed her forehead once more and then said it;</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Honey looked up at his kind, honest, handsome face, his hair messy and eyes nervous but yet steadfast. He always let his bravery win out over his fears when it came to the truth. His only motivations were pure and simple goodness. And she knew she felt the same way.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>They kissed once more, on the lips, deep, tender and filled with love. When he broke away, Jay kissed Honey’s nose and her forehead again. And then they let sleep take them, curled in each other’s arms. Comfort. Peace. Love.</p><p>At last...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>